


Do or Die

by MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin and Frost are merged, Established Relationship, Explosives, F/M, Protective Caitlin Snow, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines
Summary: Vibe could only blink down at the pavement, catching his breath as his heart pounded fast and desperate out of his ribcage. The ice spread over the sidewalk cracked into fragile spidery trails under the weight of its maker.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow, Killer Frost & Cisco Ramon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Do or Die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [painted_in_ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_in_ink/gifts).

> Happy birthday Paint!!

Vibe could only blink down at the pavement, catching his breath as his heart pounded fast and desperate out of his ribcage. The ice spread over the sidewalk cracked into fragile spidery trails under the weight of its maker.

Frost grunts, the diving slide to tackle the explosive she executed sending jolts of radiating pain down her shoulder. The explosive in her hands, moments from detonating, laid in its frozen state, the countdown’s red blurry underneath the coats of thick ice.

It takes a whole minute for Vibe to process. The reality of the bomb going off in front of him, just thirty seconds ago, was last on his mind.

No, if Cisco blew up, then he blew up.

As long as the kids in the high school across the street were safe from Godspeed’s protégé and the bystanders on the street, the mom with the double stroller, twins like Iris’ babies, or the older man with the briefcase and lipstick smudge on his cheek, his collar rucked up beneath his suit, were out of the blast’s way. To grab the damn thing and breach it into empty space, it was the only thing, the only option, and it was what he was going to do. It was what he was supposed to do.

But now, Frost lays in front of him, her face screwed in such serious determination, and her eyes, so_ brown_, it couldn’t be anyone but Caitlin.

Vibe drops to his knees, his blood still rushing in his ears as Frost propped an elbow up for her to half lean her upper body up from the ground.

She grimaced, and groaned again, but her mouth quirked when Vibe removed his goggles off his face in a hasty move, desperate to convey his heartfelt thanks by actually looking into her eyes with his own.

Her hands are embalmed in ice, her knuckles protected from bruising, and yet, Vibe does not hesitate to take her hand in his own, to pull her up so she too is kneeling. Frost presses the explosive against his chest silently. He looks down at it, at how his hands are growing numb from the cold, aching in such a familiarly comforting way.

Vibe remembers then, his purpose, who they are where they are, what he’s supposed to be doing. And the blue circling liquid matter, the tear in the dimension rips open, beckoning them closer. He rises, and finishes the job, throwing what nearly stole his life away as far as he could into the ether.

Cameras flash around them, and he startles at the bright light, adjusting to the sunlight in his face. The shuttering and clicks from the journalists, interns of CCC and other news outlets of Central City jarring and distracting, should be pulling Vibe’s focus. But they don’t.

_“Caitlin.”_

Frost shushes him gently, a frosty finger over his lips. She holds herself high, regal like an ice queen would, as if her side was not tender, and would not need more than a simple minute or two before the healing would kick in. Not like, the frost metagene’s healing abilities were ever able to mask pain in the first place.

  
And then, she smiles for real, and Cisco’s brush of death was just that, a brush, a bristle against a thorny bush, a snag in his clothes along the journey of his life, just like all his others, and likely his more to come.

“You’re too pretty to die,” Frost says.

It’s not what she says but the way she says it. The way the silver of her hair recedes at the roots, or the echoing wisp of her voice growing flat.

The concern in her eyes, the fear, the genuine feelings swirling underneath her exterior. She loves him, and that he knew. But it was not him who threw himself in front of a bomb, it was her. It was not he who screamed, unravelling at the seams watching from the sidelines, it was her.

Cisco finds himself tongue tied. And yet, cheeky, scolding, is what he manages. “Hasn’t anyone told you not to catch grenades?”

“Yeah,” says Frost. The superhero of Central City. Vibe’s girlfriend. She steps forward, eyes steely, imploring, dying in pools of her Caitlin eyes. Her fingers curl into his jacket over his heart, and she spits it out, wants to scream it, disgusted at what almost happened, what this could have been. _“You.”_

The anger there is so righteously vivid, so _fond_, Vibe can only stare. 

And it’s not just Frost and Vibe anymore, saving the day. Saving people. Saving each other. It’s Cisco and Caitlin. 

And when he yanks her to him as Barry speeds past, crashing his lips onto hers, grabbing her flushed cheeks in his hands, and pouring every ounce of desperate, trusting, feeling he’s ever known into his kiss of gratitude, it’s Caitlin who’s breath stutters against his lips.

And it’s Cisco’s name she whispers against it. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be 'mid-battle flirting with a merged Caitlin/Frost'. 
> 
> ...*Squints at fic* Is that what this is???


End file.
